I'm Here, Even in the Dark
by SoLovedUke
Summary: Yukine is left alone after Yato makes another annoying mistake. But when a strange black out occurs, Yukine gets scared. Can Yato help Yukine over his fear? YatoxYukine YukinexYato Yatoyuki


One Shot-

"I'm Here, Even In The Dark"

Thanks to Hiyori, the days blew by faster when Yukine didn't work. The textbooks she offered him were very insightful, he learned a lot of things; from hiragana to algebra problems. Although, not everything was simple and he had to research some things online with Kofuku's laptop. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel horrible for using everyone else's things. He felt like a moocher. Even with the job and prayers during the day, he couldn't make a large amount because of that no good god, Yato. Who spent every living penny on useless things. As a result, they were poor and had to beg often for things, some even pitied them and offered gifts. Yato often humbly accepted.

_How can you become a great and famous god, if you can't even keep a dime?_ He thought while flipping the page. Still, it gave him an excuse to interact with others. He was dead, he accepted that, but that didn't mean he had to be dead and gone. He loved being friends with Hiyori and Kofuku often amused him with her ungainly behavior. He was still here, and this time he wanted to be. Somehow, in the midst of thinking of friendship, he often thought of Yato. He was his Regalia but he didn't know exactly what he felt for Yato. Was he just a weapon serving his master or a friend for the rest of his unborn life? His heart skipped a beat for a second. Together, for the rest of his time with Yato. Would he be able to put up with such an idiot for the rest of his life? _It'd be better if I stopped thinking_, he thought.

"Thinking of me?" Said a sportive voice. Yuki looked up immediately and saw Yato standing between the archway of the door. His stature was tall, even if he leaned against the door, with that irritating grin, and his arms folded. He was full of pride, of course. Because he enjoyed the attention Yukine unwittingly gave to his master.

"Maybe." Yuki answered, coldly. He couldn't lie but he didn't want to say the truth either.

"Yuki, Yuki!" Yato said. "I'm so hungry, Yuki!"

"Don't cry to me," Yuki yawned. "I just went with Hiyori the other day for snacks."

"I had to keep up my strength! I had exactly_ three_ prayers today!"

Yuki closed the textbook, "Wow, better than two." He rolled his eyes, unimpressed and suddenly weak. It was probably the stress that dawned on him when his god walked into the room. "I'd suggest asking someone else. I'm tired, I studied a lot today-"

"I've been busy today, too!" Yato interrupted as he nelt near Yukine. He looked as serious as he could. "You wouldn't believe some of the things I had to go through today.."

_And here it goes_, Yuki thought solemnly. He listened to Yato yammer about his day of simple work but the way he expressed it was as if he had saved someone's life. Which was impossible without Yuki by his side. But he couldn't help but feel laden with fatigue. He hated to disappoint Yato but he was so weak and apathetic. He lied his head atop of the textbook and dozed off.

Yato paused and glanced at the his friend. Yukine was sleeping soundly and he grinned a little. His regalia was hardworking, he knew this. Which is why he blessed Yuki. The only one who remained with him, all this time. _He is strong because of his past but he doesn't know this. He didn't really need to_, Yato thought.

"Alright, I guess I'll just go eat something myself! Can't be that hard, right?" He said and stood. The god took off his favorite jacket and placed it over Yuki. The teenage shuffled a little and took a whiff of his jacket.

"Ugh." He groaned and flipped his head in the opposite direction of the jacket. It reeked of sweat.

Yato felt his eye twitch a little, he didn't stink! But he ignored it and went downstairs. Daikoku was staring at television with his hand propped on his face. Kofuku, however, was fast asleep under the kotatsu. Daikoku gave a cursory glance at Yato before snapping his eyes right back at the TV. Yato rolled his eyes and stepped over Kofuku. He knew Daikoku wasn't going to feed him unless Yuki was hungry or Kofu asked. He slid the door open before immediately smelling heavy, damp, and salty air. It was going to storm: hard. He knew what that meant for Yuki but his stomach lurched inside him, his hunger was uncanny.

"You leavin'?" Daikoku said. "'Cause you're letting out the warm air."

"My apologies." Yato said, sliding the door closed behind him, and hurrying down the street.

Yukine instantly woke up to a thunderous roar. He nearly broke his neck from the abrupt movement. At first he was weary and unaware what was going on. But he grew nervous when he realized he was in the dark, alone, and it was a storm brewing outside. Fear, suddenly grew in his heart and it thumped against his chest. The second roar sounded and the floor slightly trembled. _No, no, no!_ He thought then stood and aimed for his bed on the other side of the room where the light was. But the darkness seemed endless and he could barely see his fingers. He felt trapped as the floor trembled and a quick flash of light spewed into the room. _Lightning, too!_ He shook his head, and breathed in deeply before running to his bed.

Sadly, on his way, he tripped on what felt like a greasy wrapper. He fell onto the edge of his bed and gripped the sheets. The sky roared once more and he jerked a little. But if he were to succumb to his fear, Yato would be injured by Yuki's own emotions. _No, I can't hurt him again._ Yuki thought, feeling as if he were on the verge of tears. He wasn't afraid of the demons he battled or the gods Yato challenged but he was afraid of something like the dark. And now he was alone, ashamed, and afraid.

But just when he was about to give in, he felt a smooth,wet hand grip his own. Yuki gasped before realizing who it was. Deep blue, snake-like eyes peered over him. Yato. He was so relieved to see him: for once.

"You nearly made me leap out my skin." Yato chuckled.

With his other hand, Yato reached over and flicked on the bedroom light. He was soaking wet, from head to toe and wasn't wearing a jacket. He must have been freezing. But he noticed in his other hand was a bag full of fast-food. Did he get them food with _money_?

"Yato...I-"

"I'm a little cold." Yato smiled,but his eye was twitching. He was trying to seem cool, typical Yato.

Yukine immediately got him new clothes and they ate miso ramen. Yato talked, talked louder than Yukine had ever heard and it was on purpose. It was to deter him from the lightning. Normally, he would decline and listen to music downstairs. But for once, Yuki was faithful and thankful. So he listened to every word but fatigue loomed over him again. Though the fatigue distracted the teenager a little, it wasn't enough to keep him unaware of the storm.

"I think it's pretty late." Yato sighed. "I worked so hard today,doing all those prayers. We should get some sleep."

Yuki obeyed and cleaned up the mess before lying in bed. He was still awake, aware of the gruesome smacks of rain pouring outside. How long would the storm last? He had to work early tomorrow. But he noticed Yato didn't leave, rather he propped himself next to his regalia. Yuki's eye twitched slightly, he was annoyed by the random actions of his master. But he couldn't help but feel another relief. He wouldn't be alone.

"Say, Yukine." Yato whispered before running his hand over Yuki's hair. "I didn't lie when I said, I didn't want to leave your side. I'm here for you buddy, even in the dark."

Yukine's heart lept but he immediately ignored the feeling. Passion was another thing that could hurt Yato and he didn't want to show any feelings for his god anyway. He was still annoyed that he was such a useless god. But he smirked slightly as Yato remained still and started to drift asleep. Before Yato realized it, Yukine wrapped his arms around his waist and his head was propped on his legs. The storm had subsided and the light was off. He could leave at any moment but he wanted to stay there. He wanted Yukine to embrace him and keep his cold body warm. He wanted to see Yukine's precious face as he explored his dreams. But most of all, he wanted Yukine to wake up and feel embarrassed about his love for Yato. Because he loved Yuki when he was angry but especially when he was embarrassed by his love for Yato.


End file.
